Constant Surprises
by Hikari no tsuki
Summary: This was my first fic. PLEASSSSE read and review. I'm begging.


Disclaimer: *Serena* lalalalalalala *Darien* SERENA SHUT UP... *Serena* But I like to sing. LALALALALA Darien comes behind Serena and hits her upside her head. Just then Nakaki and Hikari No Tsuki came in and said: OH NO YOU DIDN'T. ATTACK!!!!! *hitting him in the head with a malet* *Warning: Children should not be reading this...I repeat children should not be reading this...*  
  
Today is Thursday May 29. Darien and Andrew were at the front of the College gate talking. Walking up behind them was Serena and Mina. They were going to high school together. Darien saw them and said, "Hey, Meatball Head you are early it is a miracle!" Serena said "Darien you big jerk can't you just shut up for once." Then Serena turned to Andrew and said, "You have one." Andrew said no. Then she said, "Then I guess we go together." Then Darien and Mina looked at each other and wondered what they were talking about. Then Darien asked what they were talking about. So they said that before Darien and Mina met them, they were in nursery school together and they used to play they were at their spring formal together. So, in 7th grade they made a promise that they would go with one another if they didn't have a date the week before it. If they didn't have a date by then they will go together. So they are each other's date. Later that next day at the arcade Darien walked in Mina followed him. Darien walked to the counter where Andrew was working. Mina went to the booth where Serena was sitting. Mina decided that they should invite there friends to there house and play a little game of Truth, Dare and Dare. Mina and Serena are cousins. So, Serena said "Sure but only the girls no guys, O.K. Lita." Lita said "O.K Sere it's not like it has any cute guys except Darien and Andrew." Serena says " Lita girl you must be trip'in to think that Darien is cute." Mina says, " Come on Serena you can't say you don't think that Darien isn't a babe!" " Okay, maybe he is kind'a hot. What do you two think!" turns to Molly and Rita. " Ahh! We're staying neutral in this battle" "Kind'a girl are you trippin he looks like a god Serena." Ray says. "Hey," interrupts Mina " I want to ask the first truth, dare and dare hear, Kay." All " Kay but who is it your doing." " Truth, Serena who do you have a crush on. He can't be famous and it can't be Tuxedo Mask." " You have to promise not to laugh." " Alright we won't." "Darien" "What? But we thought you said he was a jerk." " It's all an act I am head over heals in love with him." Mina "O.K. First dare. You have to go up to him and kiss him for 25mins on the lips in front of us." "Isn't there another thing but that." "No," said Amy. "Oh, no you have taken Amy to the dark side." "There he is just go kiss him and get it over with." "Well!" " We'll even go with you." "Well, only if you come with." " Sure!" They get up and go to the counter. " Hey Darien, Andrew how ya doin." Then Darien says "Andrew another sundae same way." "But Darien that'll be your 13th one. Quit it won't ya." " Andrew, Gimme now!" " Okay, here ya go Darien!" "Thank ya!" " What ya eaten." Serena asked. "Ah, an all chocolate sundae." "What'd ya mean all chocolate sundae." "Well it's two scoops of chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, whip cream, and chocolate sprinkles." "That's a loda chocolate." "What can I say I luv me some chocolate." "You'll get sick you need to stop," she said placing a spoon of the sundae in her mouth. So, it's none of your business any way." "Andrew why is he eat all that chocolate. Here Andrew I'm outta here. It's his birthday today. Andrew, why did you go and tell her that?" "Happy Birthday, Darien!" " Ah, Thanks! See ya!" "Wait there just one minute!" The girls snickered, Serena glares at them. She walks up to him and kisses him for 25 minutes. "What was that all about", asked Darien. "You know what never mind, everything and everyone is just crazy today, see you later Andy." Darien stormed out the arcade. " I want to throw him a party", said Serena "do you have a key to his apartment, Drew." "Yeah! Here! Be there by 5:30 p.m., Mina let's book." Behind them the girls giggled. "What was that kiss all about."  
  
In the Park " Well, I guest it's just another boring birthday. *There was one good thing about today Serena kissed me! Even though it was a dare. * Ring ring! Answers his cell! " Talk to me! Is that how high schoolers speak to there family now, especially their grandmothers. I knew the common life for a boy from Tokyo Hills wasn't a good idea." " Hello, Nana! Hello dear Happy 26th Birthday! You haven't forgotten about your birthday party have you. *How can I with the amount of times you have reminded me. * "Darling do you hear me. Yes Grandmother I remember. I have to be there for nine before the other guests arrive." "Good-bye! Sweetheart, Bring that girlfriend of yours. Chow! No, Nana. Nana wait" * beep beep! * Just great where am I gonna get a girlfriend at the last minute. I should get home and decide which tuxedo I'm going to where and start looking for a date!"  
  
At Darien's Apartment  
  
"Here he comes guys, said Serena. Darien opens the door. "Home sweet home!" He turns on the light. Surprise! What the heck is going on, Serena!" It's a B-day party for you. For me! Yes you silly. Ah! Thank you! Come on lets have some fun. Sure but everyone gotta leave at 8:30p.m. in the latest. Why? I have other engagements at nine. Okay! Come open your presents Darien! he laughs. I'm coming Serena! Here we go Lita! She gave him 6lbs. of her homemade chocolates. "Thanks! You're welcome! He continued to open the rest. Thanks guys!" "H.B. Darien!" Just then Lita and Amy came out of the kitchen with a cake. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Darien! Happy Birthday to you!" He blows out the candles, cuts the cake and gives everyone a slice. Then he notices that Serena's missing. He thinks *She's probably on the balcony. * He grabbed two slices of B-day cake, a bottle of wine and his glass and went out on the balcony. Oh! Hey, Serena, Why aren't you inside with everyone having a good time. You know I'm not into partying that much. But then again you probably don't remember anything I ever told you about me when we used to be inseparable. Oh, really! Lets see you don't like thunder, your favorite stuff animal was a little pink and white bunny I won you at an arcade, you have a birth mark that looks like a crescent moon on the upper right side of your back, we gave each other our first kiss on the swings in the park and your favorite junk food is chocolate. Is that enough? Cause I can go on forever." He said it with a smile while they stared intensely at one another next thing you no they are kissing one another and heading into Darien's bedroom through the balcony door. When they were in Darien's room he pulled away from Serena. "Wait one minute! Why are you going to the prom with Andrew I thought we were going together "That's gonna be our time to tell everyone we're together I promise just until spring formal" what happened to the plan Serena you promised me you sat right there on my bed and promised me Serena." " Baby, I know I promised you but I don't think it's the right time to tell them about us." " And when will be the right time Serena when we decide to move in together or may be when we're on our 12th wedding anniversary. No, no, no may be when it's time for our kids to be getting married. Yeah that's it! So, tell me Serena when will it be a good time for them to know that where together." "I don't know okay may be I don't want them to know. Maybe I don't truly believe this is real. I mean I never taught I could really be this happy." Tears started trailing her cheeks. Darien kneeled down infront of her. "Serena I know how you feel but baby the have to know before Amara them come here next week." " Alright I'll tell them to... Ding Dong Are you expecting someone Darien." "No." Darien reach the door just as it was being opened and who should be standing there but "Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, kids what are you doing here?" asked Darien. " The kids wanted to be here for their dads B-day we thought you'd be surprised about it." "Oh I am very surprised. Get into these arms you little monsters." Three little kids ran strait into his arms. Just then Andrew screamed "Wait one minute you're a dad and you never told me." "Ah, yeah." " So whose the mother? " asked Amy Ray and Lita. Just then Serena came out of the room and the kids just happen to see her and screamed "Mommy"and headed towards her. Serena froze a second and then she fainted. The kids were over her body now with tears coming out there eyes and the little girl asked "Daddy did we kill mommy." Darien came and said "no sweetheart you didn't kill mommy she just fainted" "But mommy never faints" said the two little boys. "Well there's a first time for everything. Don't you remember mommy saying that last time you saw her? Now one of you go and get mommy's stink bottle off of the dresser in that room." The little girl went and come back with it and put it infront of Serena's nose. When she woke up all she asked was " I'm not dreaming am I? I mean our babies are here right infront of me right Darien." "It's us mommy really." Tears were rolling down Serena's eyes when she finally hugged them. "Mommy please stop crying we didn't mean to hurt you." Serena tried to explain but she was crying too much so Darien did it for her. " You didn't hurt mommy she's just very happy to see you she missed you we both did." Darien tickled his daughter when she sat on his lap. "Mom..my tell Dad..dy to stop." " Alright Mr. Shields time to get ready to go." " But we still have two hours left." " Yeah and it takes you two just to dress Endy, Michael and yourself. It takes me and Rini 15 min. to dress and 45min. each to do our hair or have you forgotten." " I forgot." "As I thought you would come on Darien they're gonna meet their great grandmother for the first time they have to look nice." " Baby how many times do I have to tell you stop worrying she'll love the four of you. Now you must stop worrying." Then he kissed her. "Just great now they'll never stop." "Oh shut up Michael I think it's romantic I want a guy just like Daddy when I grow up." "You would." " Leave her alone Mic." "What if I don't what are you gonna do about it Endy." "Boys behave. Michael Endymion Mamoru Antonio Chiba you know better than to tease your little sister. What have I told you three time and time again." "Family isn't suppose to fight one another they're suppose to protect each other. I'm sorry Rini. Sorry Endy." "It's okay Mic." "Alright my little monsters time to show you the newest addition to your wardrobes." They followed their mother into the bedroom. "Sit on the bed while I get them for you." She went into Darien's closet and took out three hangers. The first two had on custom made tuxes like the one Darien was wearing today for their sons. The third hanger had on a small lavender spaghetti strap dress with silver embroidery and a flowing lower area. This dress was exactly like the one Serena was going to wear except hers is silver with gold embroidery. " Mommy that dress is very pretty thank you. And it has my favorite colors in it." "Thank you for our tux mom." "Isn't my dress pretty Auntie Mimi, Mara, and Michey." Just then the other girls and Andrew came into the room finally coming out of there shock state saying "This is a big joke right." "Now why would I make a joke about getting pregnant guys use your heads." "But when? How?" " I think we all know how Amy but it was those 18 months I was in Spain for the student exchange program Darien came over every weekend, break and holiday. He came every Friday left every Monday. And its lucky I was that they decided to come out when their dad was there." " But didn't that cost a lot of money all that flying back and fort, Darien." " Actually Amy I have my own private plane that's why the day Serena came home you couldn't find the plane she was arriving on. And pay him at least 6gran every time he has to leave his family to fly me some where. Now if you'll excuse me I have to bathe my boys. Baby, you sure you don't want me to bathe Rini while you explain it to them." " NO! No offense baby but the last time you bathe my baby girl she got burned in the eyes with shampoo. Mina's gonna bathe her this time round." " Speaking of which how did you find out and why didn't tell us." Mina looked at Serena. "Might as well your aching to tell and there determined to find out." " Well you guys remember the time I was staying with Darien when my apartment was being fumigated right." "Wasn't that in 11th grade." "Yep! Well I just happen to come home 2hrs. early from work because it was a slow day and I just happen to here a noise out of Darien's room I opened the door looked in and I saw Darien first and then noticed the girl he was having sex with was Serena they were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't realize I was even there. Alright sweetheart time to bathe." Then Mina left for the other bathroom to bathe Rini. All the girls were staring at Serena by that time. " You started your relationship with sex." "Now Ames you know me better than that, we dated 3 years before we had sex together." Then she turned to the task of ironing the last crease out of her dress. "You did what?" "That's impossible you hated each other especially in Jr. High." Just then Darien and the boys came out of the bathroom and Andrew screamed "You were doing the nasty with Serena and you never told me your best friend." "Listen Andrew if you are gonna scream at any one scream at me and don't you ever raise your voice to my husband or in front of me kids again or else I will be forced to use drastic measures understood." Everyone turned to Serena and the girls screamed "Your what?" " He's my husband! Which part didn't you understand the he's, the my or the husband? You know what I'm getting very angry and in my condition I definitely should not be getting upset so get out of my bedroom NOW!" "Your room this is Darien's apartment so this is Darien's room. And there's no way he'd ever have kids with a Meatball Head like you." "Oh Ray you are so naïve. Haven't you realize it yet this is not a joke. Darien can never be your boyfriend he's my husband and the father of the children that I have and the one that I'm having." "What?" screamed Darien. "Oh my God, Ray see what you made me do. I wanted it to be a birthday present for Darien then you got me all riled up and I made it slip out." Serena said before she ran from the room crying. "Amara, Michelle can you get these boys ready for me." " Sure go get her before she tries to kill her self again I don't think we would be able to stand it if she died." Darien ran out of there in a flash and Amara and Michelle turned on the 3 girls and Andrew. "Why the hell did you guys have to be so insensitive to the fact that she changed. You use to argue with her because she was a klutz and lazy and irresponsible. If you really thought that about Rena then you don't know the real Serena. She is smart, funny, nice, and she gives to others unconditionally. And you as her friends had no right in the world to do what you did to her and if she actually kills her self this time God help you then because Darien and us will personally make your pathetic lives a living hell. You know what else you guys don't even deserve the love that she has for you. She's the greatest friend you'll ever have. Now I believe she wanted you out and if her family finds out before she tells them you'll be in for the worst beat down of your lives." With that said they turned around and started getting the boys ready to go. Andrew and the girls left without a word.  
  
On the Roof of the Apartment Building  
  
Darien walks out on to the roof to find Serena standing on the ledge. "Serena, baby come away from the edge so we can talk." "Why what is there left for me to live for. Everyone I love and care about in the world hates me." " Serena everyone doesn't hate you. I don't, the kids don't, your family don't, my family sure won't, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru sure as hell don't. If you won't do it for us think about the baby inside of you, are you gonna kill it before it has a chance to live." "I hate it when you're right!" Just then Serena's foot slipped and she fell off the roof,but grabbed onto the ledge in time. "Darien help me!" "Serena hang on."  
  
A/N: *girls* Well...well...well... I guess Tux Boy ain't so big and bad after all. Darien struggles from the chair he was tied to with pink ribbons holding him down. Hikari No Eien Ni walkes in with a big makeup kit and askes: Do you think he is more of a Peach or Rasberry type. *girls* RASBERRY Inuyasha walkes in, looks at Darien and shakes his head. *Inuyasha* You are just patetic. *Kagome* SIT... SIT...SIT... *Inuyasha* I am so going to get you one of these days...*gulps* *girls* GET HIM!!! Inuyasha startes to run as the girls picks up sisccors, bows, and lipstick. Hikari No Tuski and Nakaku walkes on stage. Bye-Bye for now... 


End file.
